


good surprises

by mikharlow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Reunions, they talk about gaius a lot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: While his boyfriend is on a trip out of the country, Robin is extremely bored.





	good surprises

**Author's Note:**

> this actually spiralled from the prompt “(I love you) Muffled from behind a door” so, there’s that

Robin reclined in his desk chair, kicking his table and propelling himself backwards so he slid further back. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his ceiling, counting the faded ten-year-old glow-in-the-dark stars he’d brought with him from home to his dorm. His eyes travelled to his open window, where the last rays of sun were vanishing behind the hilltops.

“What time is it?” he mumbled to himself, spinning his chair around to look at his alarm clock. “6:12pm. Already?” He sighed. “I’ve done nothing today.”

To be completely fair, the last Thursday of the holidays when Robin didn’t have work was a day made for lazing around, but whenever he wasn’t being productive, he couldn’t shake the guilt he felt, him being so hardworking and all.

He distantly heard knocks on the door, and his roommate opening up cheerfully as he always did. Robin kept his eyes on the ceiling, not particularly feeling like entertaining a guest right now.

Two knocks sounded on his bedroom door. Robin huffed and spun his chair around idly with his foot. “Entry is two dollars.”

He heard a familiar chuckle, muffled from behind the closed door. “Can I get a family discount?” said his visitor.

Robin blinked in surprise, stopping his rotating abruptly. “I thought I told Henry to keep out cheapskates.” he joked, grinning.

“I forced my way in. Henry’s a twig, I can take him.”

Robin laughed. “That’s what you think. Then he’s got you on the floor with your arms pinned behind your back.”

“Good thing I’m a beefcake.”

He rolled his eyes and groaned, getting off his chair and going to open the door. “You’re a reckless ass.”

“You love me.”

Robin’s hand rested on the doorknob, and his smirk softened. He rested his forehead against the door. “I love you.”

No sooner had the door clicked open than Robin was crushed by a hug that had him stumbling backwards from the force, completely overwhelmed.

He brought his hands up to grab and the back of his visitor’s jacket, holding him tighter, and he buried his face in his neck.

“I missed you, Robin.” said Chrom, muffled. “I love you more.”

“I missed you too.” Robin laughed. He loosened his grip and met Chrom’s eyes. “I didn’t know you were back so soon... How was your trip?”

Chrom leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his Robin’s lips, which he happily reciprocated. “I’ll tell you all about it.”

* * *

 

Robin played with Chrom’s hair as he lay in his lap. “Wait, seriously? You can get those?”

“In Belgium, apparently.” Chrom replied, popping another souvenir chocolate into his mouth and holding one up for Robin. “It was really good. I wish you could’ve come.”

Robin happily accepted the chocolate, letting it melt on his tongue. “Me too, but, you know. It’s life, I guess.”

Chrom hummed. “I’ll take you next time.”

“I only fly first class.”

“Pff.” He laughed. “So what’s been happening? We only got to call a little bit.”

Robin thought back. “Well... Henry took me to a nice café on the corner, but I suspect he’s only going there it cause Ricken told him about it. Good cake though.”

“That’s always a plus.” said Chrom, amused.

“Sumia was in a tizzy cause she lost her library book and had to return it late. It was under her bed, apparently — Cordelia found it. And then Gaius nearly got arrested—“ Robin stopped, looking down at Chrom, who was staring. “What’re you looking at?” He wiped his face, in case of chocolate smears.

“Just you.” Chrom smiled. “I missed you.”

Robin kissed his forehead, flattered, but he wouldn’t admit it. “At least pay attention to what I’m saying, then.”

“I am!” insisted Chrom.

“Gaius nearly got arrested, Chrom.”

“Does that surprise anyone?”

“You should have more faith in him.”

Chrom’s phone buzzed from somewhere on the floor, and he rolled over and stretched, patting about on the floor for his discarded jacket. He finally found it, digging around in the pocket for his phone, squinting at the screen as it came on too bright.

“What is it?” asked Robin, taking another chocolate out the bag and popping it in his mouth before Chrom noticed.

“It’s Lissa.” said Chrom, swiping open his phone and tapping out a response. “She wants me to take her to McDonalds. Wanna come?”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Am I allowed to come?”

Chrom laughed. “Of course, she loves you — we love you, you’re always invited.”

“Alright, let me get some socks first.”

Robin shoved Chrom’s shoulder, sending him rolling off the bed and onto the floor, to which he yelped in surprise. Robin chuckled as he stepped over his boyfriend and to his sock drawer, picking a random pair and putting them on.

“Robin, those are Christmas socks.” said Chrom, still on the floor.

“And?”

“It’s August.” Chrom sounded exasperated.

“It’s always Christmas.” Robin nudged Chrom’s side with his foot. “Get up, I want fries.”

He did, slowly. “I feel like you love fries more than you love me..”

Robin kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed his hand. “Never. Let’s go your darling sister is waiting.” He dragged him over to the door, missing the lovestruck look Chrom was giving him all the while.

On their way out, Robin yelled a “we’re going out, we’ll be back before 10” to Henry, who responded with an “alright, loverbirds!”

* * *

 

  
The ruckus in the car after Lissa joined them was, in one word, fantastic. Lissa insisted she connect her phone to Chrom’s stereo, and if there was one thing aside from her bubbly bright personality she was known for, it was for having an excellent taste in music. She played new hits, summer singles, old favorites, so many and so much so that Robin found himself wondering how she had the money and/or storage space for it. However she did it, their throats were almost hoarse from singing along.

Chrom recounted more from his stay abroad, stories and little things that had Lissa laughing her head off in the back seat, and Robin smiling fondly at the both of them. Lissa ranted and raved about things that had happened over the last week, her mood clearly boosted by having her brother back around. Robin was frequently laying a hand on Chrom’s arm, or leaning over to kiss him (he loved getting him flustered), and Lissa would poke fun at his red face until she remembered a new wild thing that had happened like _Donny almost threw down in a Starbucks yesterday._

By the time they pulled up to the drive through, they all had tears in their eyes and sore stomachs from laughter. Lissa demanded a sharing size box of nuggets, which she got, because Chrom was in such a good mood.

As they ate their various fast foods, Chrom said, “Did you know Gaius used to work at McDonalds?”

“...I can simultaneously see that, and not see that.” Robin slurped his shake.

“It’s actually how I met him. He worked drive through one night.”

“And you became friends?” Lissa asked. She had already finished her meal, somehow.

“Well, we met later, and we recognized each other,” he explained. “but technically that’s where we met first.”

Lissa looked surprised. “Huh. Weird.”

Robin smiled and rolled down his window, letting the cooler air in. He gazed up at the sky, from this half empty parking lot. The sun would set soon... but he felt like his day wasn’t a completely waste after all.

* * *

 

Robin unlocked his door and let it swing open, letting Henry know he was home. He turned and grabbed Chrom’s hoodie, pulling him closer. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were back already.”

Chrom raised a hand to Robin’s cheek. “I thought a surprise would be fun.”

“But we could have had one of those romantic airport reunions.” Robin sighed into his touch.

“I thought you hated cheesy stuff.”

“Some cheesy is good. Just... not when it’s overdone.”

The look Chrom gave Robin was one so full of adoration, he could only return it. There was a moment where neither spoke, or moved, and just enjoyed the feeling of being so close after so long apart. It lingered on, breaking only when Robin leaned in to kiss Chrom needily.

Chrom wrapped one arm around Robin’s waist, keeping a hand on his cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. Robin’s hands tightened on Chrom’s hoodie, keeping them chest-to-chest. When Robin nibbled just slightly on Chrom’s lip, he would have known he had gone red without hearing the soft gasp that came from him. Robin pulled back, a teasing look on his face as Chrom recovered.

He stepped back, one hand on his doorknob, the other still on Chrom. “Hurry back to Lissa, she probably can’t wait.”

Chrom nodded. “I’ll come over tomorrow, too. Unless you’re busy...?”

“I’m always free if it’s you.” Robin jokingly gave him a wink. “Goodnight, Chrom.”

“Hah. Night, Robin.” he said, smiling.

Robin closed the door, grinning silly.

“Have fun?” asked Henry, making a cup of something in the kitchen. Robin joined him, grabbing a cup of his own.

“Oh, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love gaius can you tell  
> why did he almost get arrested? you tell me pal
> 
> I might write something else for this au maybe? Who knows! what ship(s) would u want lmk


End file.
